the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Skarr Zealots
Overview The Skarr Zealots are a religious sect that has steadily gained popularity with the Australian slum known as the Skarr. They are fiercely loyal to their beliefs and can often be a force to be reckoned with if they attack in numbers. History After the destruction of Prenmane and the completion of the Onyx Fence, the Galactic Imperium began transporting various refugees and slum-dwellers from all over the world to the Skarr, in the hopes of keeping all the 'outcasts' in the one place. This lead to a number of conflicts when opposing attitudes, values and belifs clashed against one another. Another side effect of the mass influx of people was the loss of hope. Those that had supported the Imperium couldn't believe they'd been betrayed, and those that supported Aurelia were left forgotten within the Skarr's walls. Many more were simply struggling for survival, desperate for any meaning whatsoever. This desperation, as well as a need for some sort of unity, led to the formation of the Skarr Zealots. This group began preaching that the members of Northton, the military city that surrounded and monitored the Skarr, were god-like beings that had left them there for a reason. This belief eventually extended to any member of the wider world, but especially those of the Galactic Imperium. Though initially rejected by its somewhat ludicrous ideals, the Zealots began to gain headway when they appointed the 'Great Teacher' as their leader. This man unified the Zealots and began to create a semblance of society within the Skarr, something that many desperately craved. More and more slum-dwellers sighed up from all walks of life, all bound together by the supposed 'glory of the Imperium'. Religious Beliefs The Skarr Zealots hold a very unique perspective on the Galactic Imperium, seeing them as beings with a god-like level of authority. To be clear, the Zealots do not see the members of the Imperium as gods themselves; rather, they are 'holy figures' blessed with the privilege to live above the walls of the Onyx Fence. Many Zealots have incorporated their own religions into this belief system, attributing the Imperium and it's members as chosen people by their own deity. As a result of this, many members of the Zealots are extremely loyal to the wills of the Imperium, especially those of Briat North the current owner of the Skarr. Some of the most loyal are even willing to die for these beliefs. Practices Skarr Zealots account for roughly 4% of the Skarr's entire population, or about 80,000 to 95,000 people. These Zealots abide by a set of guidelines, though each member may interpret certain 'rules' differently. These guidelines are as follows: * Bow deeply at least once if there is a member of the Imperium in your presence * Respect the wishes of the Imperium and do your best to fulfil their tasks * Exercise regularly to ensure the Imperium knows their followers are in their best form * Thank the Imperium at least once each day for their gratitude * Attend the Great Teacher's speeches once a week * Shave your head if you are between the ages of 18 and 40, to show the Imperium that your appearance is not vital to your service Some of the more passive Zealots do not shave their head or attend the Great Teacher's speeches, but all carry a great respect for the Imperium. Known Zealots * The 'Great Teacher' Category:Organizations